


not like in porn

by nicotinedaydream



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Liam, First Time, M/M, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: Liam's first time isn't how he'd expected.





	not like in porn

**Author's Note:**

> "In my defence, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly."

"In my defence, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly," Liam grits out, teeth clenched.

Theo laughs loudly. "Oh, really? You think?"

Liam growls, hips stuttering as Theo slides in another inch or so. His muscles burn, his hair is sticking to his face, and his dick isn't even hard. Not even a little.

"At least in the porno the guy gets off," he snaps, shuddering as Theo rubs him the  _wrong_  way.

Theo lets out an affronted scoff. "Porn is a big lie, Liam. This right here. Me inside you while you complain? That's the real behind the scenes look at your first time."

"Well, you're behind the scenes right now and nothing is even happening," Liam mutters.

Theo must take his joke seriously, because next thing he knows, he's seeing stars.

" _Ngh_ , Theo, fuck!" he moans, eyes squeezing shut.

"You were saying?" Theo boasts, and okay. Liam is just going to shut up and enjoy losing his virginity.

He'll have plenty of time to get Theo back later.

If porn  _had_  taught him anything useful, it was that second rounds were even better than the first.


End file.
